


Imagifriends

by hailDalek



Category: South Park
Genre: First Person, Imaginary Friends, Racism, and jews as usual, cartman making fun of mexicans and shinto religion, east coast sterotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailDalek/pseuds/hailDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children in South Park receive imaginary friends that only they can see, supposedly to boost their communication skills, but could it be a plot to make real life beings from a child's brain for the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagifriends

**Author's Note:**

> Check the Imagifriends here:  
> http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=Spaceagogo

I stood in the hall, looking at the flip phone that was in my hands. Dad finally decided I should get a cell phone. Mostly to keep in touch and make sure I'm not doing anything bad. And I'm not supposed to exceed the bandwidth or I get grounded. Oh, well...

"Haha, look! Butters is on his crappy flip phone again! Hahaha!" I looked up to see the chubby boy dressed in a red coat pointing at me and laughing.

"Oh uh...heya, Eric!" I said with a smile, glad he acknowledged me in the halls.

"Hey Butters, how long are you gonna stay a grandpa?" He asked, snickering.

"What do you mean?"

"Flip phones are what old people use! Hahaha!"

"Oh, well...you see, my mom and d-"

I was cut off by Eric's laughter. I sighed, finding it no use to try and defend my phone.

I walked off, smiling at the other children in the hallway while ignoring the laughter from that one boy who seemed to echo.

\---

I saw down in the classroom, humming a tune to myself. I did all my homework, and I'm excited to hand it all in! Gosh, it really was a lot of work, but the satisfaction of doing it with all your might is worth it!

"Alright, children, put your homework on your desks. Or, let's spend twenty minutes hearing why you didn't do it." Mr. Garrison said tiredly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, sir! I did all of my homework!" I told him with a bright grin.

His mood didn't change as he picked up the papers from my desk.

"That's nice, Butters, now go get your textbook."

"Oh...okay."

I stood up and walked out of the classroom, to get a book out of my locker.

My phone suddenly buzzed as I was opening my locker.

I took it out. It was a little news report!

I looked around the hallway to make sure there were no teachers around, then read the news alert on my phone.

"Headline: _East Coast comes out with a new product aimed at children- Imagifriends!"_

_That sounds interesting_ , I thought.

_"A small group of scientists from New Hampshire have made a shockingly new product- or 'friend', for children, called Imagifriends._

_'The trick is to aid the child to have better communication skills needed for the real world,' explained scientist Allen Thrent, a Rhode Island native, who had been an intense studier of children's minds and behavior._

_'These Imagifriends have a special CD ROM in which the child would fill out basic information, such as Gender, age, race, and part of a personality. Then, the program is remembered into the child's brain, and overnight, the Imagifriend becomes a real friend- one who is only seen by children up to 12 years old, and are gone the moment the child loses interest.'_

_"Amazing," I had said as I nodded at the scientist._

_'It certainly is," He nodded back._

_"We are unable to publish it to the entire world, but a lucky raffle will be put out. One lucky town in each of the 50 states will have their own Imagifriend to test out."_

I wanted to keep reading, but I had to get back to class. I quickly stuffed the phone into my pocket, grabbed the book, and then ran back to the classroom. No one seemed to care that I was gone for three minutes, to my relief. Everything was normal.

\---

I excitedly ran outside, ready to tell everyone the amazing news during recess.

"Hey, hey everybo-OOF!"

I didn't see where I was going, and apparently, Timmy didn't either, because we both crashed into each other, the strawberry blond falling off the wheelchair and onto the grass, and I was lying on the ground with my head buried in the other's chest.

"Gay, much?" Came Eric's voice, followed by laughter from him and another voice which could have been Clyde.

"Cartman, shut up!" Came Kyle's voice, so close to my ear that I assumed it was him pulling me to my feet.

I brushed dirt off my legs and helped Kyle pick up Timmy, putting him back in the wheelchair.

"Timmeh!" He shouted, smiling at Kyle.

"It's no problem." Kyle said. He waved to the handicapped boy as he moved over to talk to Jimmy.

"Watch where you're going next time, Butters."

"Ah, sorry...um...oh yeah! I have something to tell you!"

Kyle lifted an eyebrow.

"Look see, people in New Hampshire are making Imagifriends and we could get a chance to test them out!"

"What?" Kyle suddenly became interested, giving me his full attention.

I explained to him the story I had read on my phone earlier.

When I finished, his face lit up, hands clenched into fists.

"Wow! So, we can actually have a chance to win if we all enter?" Kyle asked.

I nodded.

"Just imagine how much fun we could have with Imagifriends!"

"Yeah, it's like an imaginary friend that kids can see!"

Stan approached us.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

Kyle explained the entire story of Imagifriends.

Stan looked puzzled.

"You really think that we're going to win that prize?"

Kyle and I nodded.

"C'mon, guys. There are so many other places in Colorado, our chances are slim."

"Oh Stan, can't you just hope?" I asked with a pout.

"No, because hope turns to disappointment."

"Staaaaan." Kyle stuck out his tongue.

"No. Just, no!" Stan shook his head.

Eric raised his eyebrows, noticing us talking. He walked over.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Kyle tried to stop me from telling Eric. I told him anyway.

"Whoa! Oh my god, that's so awesome!" Eric said excitedly.

"Stan doesn't think we can win."

"Stan, come on. We've gotten things from a much slimmer probability before." Eric said, looking at the frowning boy.

"I'm just saying..."

"Get that stick out your ass!" Kyle exclaimed.

Stan just rolled his eyes and walked into the building. Recess was just about over anyway, so everyone else followed.

\---

We all got seated when we were in the classroom, and it looked like Mr. Garrison had some news.

"Alright class, before we get onto our next lesson, I have some news."

"Ohh-ohh, I bet I can guess!" Eric said with a smile on his face.

Mr. Garrison ignored the chubby boy, continuing to speak.

"Some people in New England have a strange study and they want everyone in the United States to join a raffle."

Eric let out a loud, 'YES'.

The teacher sighed.

"Alright, I'm getting the idea. Now, write your names on this piece of paper and we'll get on with class."

Everyone was super excited, writing their names, sometimes twice, on the paper.

When it came to Stan, he slowly passed it over to the next student. Eric whispered to him, "You better write your name down or we won't win!"

Stan rolled his eyes and put his name down.

After the paper was signed by everyone, it was handed back to the teacher.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait 'til we win!"

\----------

Week five, no sign of the Imagifriend packages, yet. Or, if they DO come in packages, I'm not really sure. But, there hasn't been a winner announced on the TV, so maybe things are just slow. I sighed as I sat on my bed, watching the sun set.

_I'm starting to feel disappointed_ , I thought with a frown.

"Butters! Come downstairs, something came for you!" Mom said.

_For me? For me?!_

I grinned as I hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs. I stopped in the middle, when my dad warned me not to run, or else I'd get grounded. I sighed, holding onto the railing, and walking down slowly.

Mom held the package out for me.

"It's all the way from New Hampshire. I wonder what it's for?" She tilted her head.

"Oh, I heard on the radio a few days ago that some scientists in New England were doing a project for students in different states. Maybe that's what it is?" Dad said, also wondering.

I sat down on the floor and opened up the package carefully. I took everything out, and then put the empty box in the trash.

My mom picked up the small disk that was encased in a plastic pocket.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Imagifriend." Dad furrowed his brows, unsure of what to say.

"Can I have it?" I asked.

"Yes, Butters. But if it's a computer game, only one hour!" Dad said.

"Yes sir." I took the CD-ROM and walked upstairs.

\---

I put the CD-ROM into my computer. I sat down, grinning at the screen as it loaded.

A little signup sheet popped up.

I had to insert information for the Imagifriend. I decided to leave it all blank, except for the main trait, which I put 'Nice'. I clicked OK and the screen disappeared.

I waited. Nothing else happened.

I waited for the rest of the hour. Nothing.

I turned the computer off, disappointed.

I went through the rest of the day unhappy.

\-----

It was Saturday morning, maybe around 7:20. I smelled something good floating around the room. I opened my eyes and looked around.

Everything was normal, nothing different.

Except the girl sitting on the floor, surrounded by colourful flowers.


End file.
